tlbbeufandomcom-20200213-history
Taoist
"The man who focuses on the balance of power becomes the most powerful." Description: It is believed that the Taoist philosophy, which is ingrained in the Taoist class’s training and promotes going with the flow and living simply in harmony with nature, cultivates leaders of men. Location: Mt. Wu Tang. Joining The Class: You can either join at Mt. Wu Tang by speaking to the Taoist Advisor Master Zhang, or in Da Li by speaking to the Taoist Guide (just north of Master Zhao). Note that after you join the class you can introduce others to the class. You must be in a team with the applicant, go to Da Li and introduce him through the Taoist Guide. You earn 20 Class Contribution that way. Taoist Stat Growth: The following are results of inputting 1 stat point. Note that you can manually assign points when you reach level 30. *Str = NA *Sta = 44 HP + 4.4 Phy. Def *Wil = 32 MP + 7.61 Spi. Def *Int = 8.9 Spi. Atk *Agi = 7 Hit + 2.5 Reflexes + 1/20 Crit + 1/20 Crit. Def Common Builds *'Full INT:' Glass cannon. Has outstanding damage output, but lower accuracy. Needs some accuracy enhancing equipment. *'Full AGI:' Sniper. Boosts four stats at the same time, leaving more options for equipment and pet selection. *'Full STA: '''Bulwark. Focuses on defense and health, applicable mainly for PvE. *'Mix INT/AGI:' Hybrid. Combines the best of two worlds from the above builds, but is easy to ruin your character. Not recommended for starting players. '''Class Quests:' The Taoist Quest Giver Taoist Ghongxin gives out the following quests. Class Quests give Class Contribution, which can be traded for a new Title, for items, or to finish a class quest instantly (Help of the Class). *'Gather mist:' Go to area (shows in your map) and use the Gourd to gather Mist. *'Fight at Nimbus Peak:' Kill 10 opponents of equal level. *'Fight for another class:' As above, but must go to another class. *'Gather item:' Collect five items (either Tuber, Mushroom, or Jinseng). Shows up as yellow dot in mini map. *'Capture pet:' Go to Pet Island and capture said pet (ie Wild Monkey). *'Deliver:' Go to a city to said NPC. *'Buy item:' Go to a city and buy required item. *'Bring food:' Asks for item that can be made with Cooking. *'Bring Medicine: '''Asks for item that can be made with Medicine. '''Class Skills': Skills can be upgraded at Skill Trainer Taoist Yu. Requires both experience and gold to do so, and the max you can raise a skill is Char Level +5. Each Skill Book has a level requirement. You must achieve that level before you can upgrade that Skill Book. Each Skill within a Skill Book has a Discipline Requirement, meaning at what level you must raise that particular Skill Book to use the Skill. Book 1: Lunisolar Secret Req: Level 10 Adds: '''Hit '''Taichi Palm (Dis 1): Ranged attack against a single target within 15 meters with enhanced spirit attack. Thorn Whirlwind (Dis 20): Area of effect attack that affects up to 10 targets within 5 meters around you, causing additional damage. Magical Spirit (Dis 1): Increases the Intelligence of a single target for a certain amount of time. Book 2: Creep Secret Req: Level 20 Adds: Reflexes Sword Barrage (Dis 45): Ranged attack against a single target that causes increased damage for skill duration. Trellised Trap (Dis 20): Area of effect attack that reduces the speed of up to 6 targets by percentage within 5 meters for 8 sec. Tranquilizing Touch (Dis 30): Ranged attack against a single target that causes sleep for 5 sec, or untill attacked. Nourishing Sphere (Dis 40): Increases your maximum MP by percentage. Book 3: Vacuity Secret Req: Level 10 Adds: HP Growing Flame (Dis 10): Ranged attack against a single target with increased Thunder Attack. Bubble Blockade (Dis 30): Incapacitates targets rendering them unable to move and use skills. Giant Shift (Dis 40): Instantly teleport to selected location. Book 4: Sword of Tai Chi Req: Level 10 Adds: Spi. Def Tiger Shield (Dis 1): Increases armor's Spirit Defense rating by percentage. Passive. Fairy Fingers (Dis 1): Ranged attack against a single target with increased Spirit Attack and a chance to daze target, reducing its attack and defense for 30 sec. Mighty Defender (Dis 30): Increases Rage recovery rate by 30%, and has a chance to restore MP when hitting a target. Cancels Uncanny Attacker. Lantern Ring (Dis 50): Transfers part of HP damage to MP until MP reaches 0. Requires Mighty Defender. Book 5: Fists of Tai Chi Req: Level 10 Adds: Spi. Atk Spirit Bonus (Dis 1): Increases Spirit Attack rating of one-handed and two-handed weapons by percentage. Passive. Abundant Surround (Dis 1): Ranged attack against a single target with increased Spirit Attack and a chance of immobilizing target (unable to move but able to use skills) for 5 sec. Uncanny Attacker (Dis 30): Increases Critical Hit rate. Cancels Mighty Defender. Wings of Torus (Dis 50): Increases MP cost and damage of all offensive skills for 16 sec. Requires Uncanny Attacker. Book 6: Syncretic Sutra (The Rage Book) Req: Level 20 Adds: MP Heavy Sword of Heroes (Dis 10): Ranged attack against a single target that causes extra damage. Revolving Spells (Dis 30): Removes the Incapacitated status and renders character immune to Seal for 10 sec. Purification of Body (Dis 60): Instantly reset the cooldown times of all class skills. Book 7: Pneuma ' ''(The Relic Book) '''Req: Level 35, Relic: Pneuma (item) Adds: Crit Hit Spirit Charm (Level 45, Book: Spirit Charm): Increase spirit defense dramatically for a certain period of time. Splendid Wings (Level 65, Book: Splendid Wings): Ranged attack against single target with increased Thunder Attack and paralyze target for 2 sec. *In the Chinese version there is an 80 level Tao skill for Pneuma which roughly translates to Seven Souls. (Ranged attack against multiple targets up to 10 targets within a 7 meters radius with increased Spirit Attack and causing paralysis for a few seconds. Targets cannot perform any action while paralyzed.) The Relic and its respective Skills can be obtained in 4 ways: As a drop from the Thief Raid event, from the Token Shop of the game under the Skill category, can be bought from other players with Gold, and finally special boss drops. Taoist Life Skills Chinese Alchemy: Taoist Alchemy is taught by Taoist Crane in Mt. Wu Tang. You must learn both the skill and its recipes in order to work. You can produce Capsules which can temporarily increase your Int, Sta, Poison Resist, and Thunder Attack, among others. Taoist: Taught by Taoist Ning in Mt. Wu Tang. Secondary skill of Chinese Alchemy which increases success rate of Chinese Alchemy.